MAGICAL TUNA
by Scratch-Kun
Summary: Where Tsuna is connected to the wizardry world. Just random crossover shots with the world of Harry Potter. My idea junk yard basically. Tsuna- Center 99% of the time.


When Tsuna had turned ten he had been sent a letter from a school called Hogwarts for witch craft and wizardry. With the belief of it to be a scam Tsuna thought nothing of it, contiued on with his day and went back to rushing out the door because he was late for school AGAIN, tripping over his own feet over and over AGAIN in the process. Falling flat onto his face while entering his class, gaining laugher and taunts from his classmates and a look of disgust from the teacher followed by a yelling. Yup just another normal day of his life.

Meanwhile at the Sawada residents. Sawada Nana had found the letter on the ground next to the trash can. Opening it for a better look, her face brightened! It was a letter for her son to study abord at a school called Hogwarts in the next year! How lovely! Never in her wildest dreams had she thought her Dame son would of been able to do anything in life. Not until now! Why didn't her Dame son tell her? When had he applied for a school? Especially a school in another COUNTRY? chucking thoughs thoughts at the back of her mind Nana went straight to cleaning and then went shopping to make her Dame son a Feast! Now! All she had to do is to take the letter to the assigned location where they would call for her reply! Maybe her son isn't so useless after all? Maybe he could finally be like his older brothers who are studying in Italy learning to take over their papas and grandfather's companies.

Tsuna was weirded out when he got home. His day at school had been weird. It started out normally. But then first break had hit and he ate his food. He ate his food... that's not normal. Usually his bullies would of stolen his lunch from him. But it's in front of him... everyone had ignored him not bothering to give him a glance. Which was weird. Had his bullies decided to stop bullying him? Not only that. But when he came home around 4pm Nana had greeted him, calling his name when he walked through the doors of the house welcoming him back home. The last time this had happened was when Tsuna was 4 years ago when tsuna was around 6-7 years old. Was Giotto, Hiro and Imitsu back from Italy? Who knows.

Turns out Nana was happy because of the strange letter. She was going to send him off to London. She was going to send him out of the country. She was sending him off to a different country. A country with a different culture. A country with a different LANGUAGE for heavens sake! Not just that. She was sending him off TODAY.  
As in FOUR HOURS at 6 pm. never had he felt so hurt in his short life. His mother looked so eager for him to leave. Shouldn't she be hesitant? Even if it was just a little? It felt like knifes stabbing his fragile little heart. Had she not wanted him here?  
"Ara! Now my useless son is going abord! Isn't this great Tsuna!? Waaahhh I'm so exited!"  
It seems so. Debates had wither to argue about going had flooded his mind. Half an hour later he made up his mind. He would go without a complaint. Besides. Nana had already packed a bag for him.

While in the taxi that him and Nana were taking to the airport, new thoughts had flooded his mind instead. Where was he going to go? He has to start next year. Being October the current month. Panic rushed through his veins.

6pm  
"Alright Tsuna! Good bye! Have a good trip! Don't forget to look for a man called Arthur Weasley! Youll be staying with him and his family! Bye tsuna!" His mother eagerly waiting for him to go through the gates of Tokyo airport. Everything seemed rushed with nothing processing through his head. One minute he was on the plane, the next he was somewhere standing in a England airport.

Arthur Weasley had stood in the middle of the muggle crowed. Excitement bubbling in his chest ready to explode! He had been asked to take care of a muggle born wizard! How exciting! The child would be attending hogwarts with his little Ginny! Now the little boy should be coming out of the muggle doors soon.


End file.
